wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Other Tribes (compendium)
Other Tribes is a short essay included as part of the Troll Compendium (via a link named "Other Tribes") on the old official site that describes exiled tribes of trolls. It is reproduced here, in case the archive of the page disappears. Troll Categories Historians and physicians generally classify trolls into four categories: forest trolls, jungle trolls, ice trolls, and sand trolls. The trolls of the Zandalar tribe are considered unclassifiable because the Zandalari are the earliest known trolls, from whom all other trolls are descended. There is some debate as to how many categories are necessary in order to describe the troll race. Several notable authorities on the topic have chosen to specify a fifth category: namely, the dark trolls. Below you can learn more about the dark trolls, the exiled jungle troll Zanzil and his followers, and the Zandalar tribe. Dark Trolls Historical capital: None Known tribe: None Description: According to scattered reports, dark trolls have gray to black skin and lead a mostly subterranean existence. Alleged sightings of dark trolls usually involve hulking and brutish creatures who attack with little tactical planning or coordinated effort. Thus, it has been theorized that dark trolls are much less intelligent than other trolls. Background: There is no evidence that the dark trolls have ever formed a civilization or nation. Indeed, their estimated numbers are so few that their existence as a distinct category of troll is considered highly questionable. In consequence, it seems likely that if the dark trolls do exist, they are derived from a single troll tribe. Zanzil the Outcast and His Followers Where: Stranglethorn Vale (primarily in the southeast) Category: Various, with a majority of jungle trolls Leader: Zanzil the Outcast Description: Zanzil and the witch doctors who follow him have unscrupulously poisoned creatures of many different races, causing the affected individuals to die and rise from the grave as Zanzil's undead minions. Trolls from several different tribes are only one small part of Zanzil's private undead army. History: Zanzil was exiled from the Skullsplitter tribe for using his necromantic poisons on several of his unsuspecting fellow trolls, but his exile has not been the punishment that his kindred had hoped. Indeed, since that time, several witch doctors have joined Zanzil. With their assistance, he has built up an undead army that is loyal to him alone. Zandalar Tribe Where: South Seas (primarily the island of Zandalar) and a few in Stranglethorn Vale Category: Not applicable Leader: King Rastakhan History: The earliest known trolls belonged to the Zandalar tribe, from which all other trolls are descended. On the whole, the Zandalari valued knowledge above all else, but a significant portion of the tribe hungered for conquest instead. These disaffected trolls eventually departed to form tribes of their own. As time went on, what remained of the Zandalar tribe came to be regarded as an overarching priest caste for all trolls. The Zandalari preserved troll history, and they worked to further the goals of troll society as a whole. Greatly respected by all other trolls, the Zandalari nevertheless remained apart from the day-to-day politics of their people. The Zandalari average eight feet in height: significantly larger than all other documented trolls except the savage Drakkari. Despite the Zandalar trolls' greater size and knowledge, however, they have no sovereignty over other tribes, nor do the Zandalari seek such authority. After the Great Sundering, these wise trolls saw no need to leave what had become the island of Zandalar. Rebuilding their damaged settlements, the trolls continued their studies until the Gurubashi empire began showing a dramatic increase in power and territory. The jungle trolls attributed their victories to the influence of the god Hakkar. At first the Zandalar tribe was glad for its jungle brethren. When the Gurubashi empire's territory kept expanding, the Zandalari's pleased surprise turned to disquiet. They consulted myths and delved into ancient historical accounts. What the Zandalari learned horrified them. Hakkar was also known as the Soulflayer, a name he had richly earned. He filled his adherents with murderous rage and reveled in their dark emotions. The carnage that invariably followed Hakkar suited him perfectly, for having consumed blood, he had developed a taste for it. Worse, he became more powerful as he consumed the blood shed in his name, and his tie to the world that was feeding him grew stronger. Every Zandalari who could fight immediately set out for Stranglethorn Vale and brought the terrible tidings to the jungle trolls. The Gurubashi empire was already in a state of civil unrest due to the numerous sacrifices that Hakkar was demanding. With the Zandalar tribe's news, the jungle trolls banded together with the Zandalar tribe and rose up in open revolt against the bloodthirsty Soulflayer. Eventually the avatar of Hakkar was destroyed, and Hakkar's priests, the Atal'ai and Hakkari, were hunted nearly to extinction. Yet survivors from both groups managed to escape into the Swamp of Sorrows, where they built the Temple of Atal'Hakkar. Working together, the Atal'ai and Hakkari prepared to summon Hakkar himself into Azeroth, so that he could feed on all living things. The green Dragon Aspect, Ysera the Dreamer, soon learned of the evil priests' plans and smashed the temple beneath the marshes. To this day, the temple's ruins are guarded by mighty green dragons. What much of Azeroth does not know is that the dragons are actually guarding the wrong location. In recent years the exiled Atal'ai have discovered that Hakkar's physical form can only be summoned within the ancient capital of the Gurubashi empire, Zul'Gurub. The Atal'ai and Hakkari lost no time in dispatching a number of their most skilled priests to Zul'Gurub, where their efforts met with success at last. Numerous spies have confirmed the presence of the dreaded Soulflayer in the heart of the ruins. Hakkar has also enthralled five high priests of the trolls' primal gods. Unable to oppose his will, the priests are channeling the power of their gods into Hakkar. Only their deaths can sever the connections that are vastly increasing Hakkar's might while draining the other gods of power. Word of Hakkar's presence reached the Zandalar tribe in the South Seas, who were even more horrified to discover the enslavement of their kindred, the Zandalari high priests. King Rastakhan has therefore sent emissaries to Yojamba Isle, off the northwest coast of Stranglethorn Vale. There the trolls recruit champions from Azeroth's many races in the hope that Hakkar can be defeated. Once part of ancient Kalimdor, Zandalar is the birthplace of troll civilization, and, as such, strictly neutral territory for trolls. When the first Well of Eternity imploded, a hole was punched through Kalimdor. Deep fissures appeared in the continent, and the Zandalari hastily cast strong protective spells to protect their home from destruction. Even so, they could not shield the rest of the continent from widespread upheaval. The ground immediately beyond the Zandalari's shield was drawn underwater when Kalimdor broke into separate landmasses. When at last the Sundering was over, the Zandalari saw that their home had become an island. Zuldazar, the capital city of Zandalar, is built in a series of giant ziggurats that look like a towering mountain from a distance. Different troll tribes distrust one another and have often fought one another, but every six years, envoys from all the troll tribes arrive in Zuldazar in order to share information and discuss matters that may affect the entire troll race. See also * Troll Compendium * Race origins External links